


Need Something?

by august_anon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, IPRE Era, Tickling, lee!Taako, ler!lucretia, ticklish!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Taako is the type to annoy people until he gets what he wants. Lucretia isn't the type to take that sort of behavior.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Need Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in bed last night, practically in my sleep with how tired I was so I apologize if it's garbage lol, and I also wrote it on my phone and didn't edit it, so.......... yeah, lol. I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless. It was for this prompt I got in my inbox:
> 
> "IPRE era Taako annoying Lucretia so she decides to mess him up with tickles? Love your work!"

The humming of the Starblaster was a comforting constant, easily blending itself into background noise. At first, it had bothered her, kept her up at night and made it near-impossible to write, but now the silence without it was even more disconcerting. It was even beneficial to her work, at this point.

What was  _ not _ so beneficial, was the voice at her door.

“ _ Creesh _ ,” it whispered. “ _ Lucretia! Hey, Lucy. Luc. Lucretia! _ ”

Lucretia finally gave in, whirling her chair around and glaring at the elf taking up her doorway. “What?”

Taako gave her his signature grin, swaggering in now that he had her attention. “‘Why hello, my dearest friend, Taako,’” he said, putting on a voice that she assumed was meant to be mocking her own voice. “‘How are you this fine day?’”

Lucretia sighed and dug her thumb and forefinger into her eyes. Another day, she might’ve entertained his theatrics. She even enjoyed doing so, sometimes, but today? When there was so much she needed to do?

“Taako, get to the point, please.”

Taako pouted and crossed his arms with a huff. 

Lucretia knew that look. That was the  _ I’m about to annoy you incessantly until you give me what I’m looking for _ look. So obviously, Lucretia after first.

Ages ago, at the start of their misadventures, she never would’ve imagined being close enough to do this with any of her crew mates. Now, it was practically second nature to all of them. Just another sign of how they’d become a family.

Lucretia reached out and decided to go immediately for the kill, scribbling her fingernails against Taako’s ribcage, scratching her way to the twin sweet spots towards the back. Taako immediately burst into high-pitched giggling and laughter, squirming and yet not squirming  _ out _ of Lucretia’s range.

Perhaps this was it. Perhaps all Taako had wanted was a little acknowledgement, a little attention. He certainly thrived off it, it would make sense if he’d come to annoy her because his tank was low, and they did have reputations of being good at ruling each other up.

And perhaps Lucretia didn’t mind his ploys at annoyance as much as she pretended to. She could use a break, and Taako’s laughter was one of the best ways to relax.

And speaking of Taako’s laughter, he was beginning to wheeze through his cackles and snorts, so she slowly pulled her wiggling fingers away. Taako, of course, ever the one for theatrics, fling himself to the floor and draped a hand over his forehead as he panted for breath.

“Did you need something, Taako?” She asked innocently.

Taako stuck his tongue out at her, and she wiggled her fingers again in retaliation. The tongue went back in and a light blush burned high on Taako’s cheekbones, marking Lucretia’s victory.

“Wanna try my new macaron recipe?” He asked.

Lucretia smiled, closed her notebooks, and stood. “I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Feed me with validation and come hang out with me on tumblr! I am going to go resist the urge to go back to sleep because I've been awake since 4:30am lol


End file.
